


Slow and Steady

by ShutUpandPull



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpandPull/pseuds/ShutUpandPull
Summary: Mini-Fic #3: A new experience proves rewarding for both Castle and Beckett.





	

Rick didn’t announce his intention. He simply shifted his body into a complementary position and took her in his hands. He quietly studied the angles of her, the creases, the ridges, until the course of his intended journey had been methodically calculated and charted. Kate didn’t speak a word, yet he knew, by the twitch of her muscles, she was entirely his. 

The comforting warmth of the room radiated around them, as the light of the fading afternoon sun crawled past the window on its path to another day. The air smelled of clean linen and fresh soap as it danced with the ambrosial intersection of her scent and his, and it set his senses abuzz with electricity.

His focus was unwavering. Though he could feel her eyes on him as they surveyed his movements, he never paused to acknowledge them with his own. Her breath acted as his metronome, keeping him steady despite the myriad of worthy distractions attempting to woo him, while her absorption drove him, filled him with ambition, fueled his desire to not only accomplish his mission but to leave her perfectly satisfied. 

He moved slowly, methodically, devoting proper attention to every inch of his canvas. Time was of no consequence. Pressure was escalated here and abated there in response to her need, and his fingers trailed behind to ensure that his efforts were sufficiently thorough.

“Where did you learn to do that?” she purred softly, her pleasure audible.

“As I’m sure you’ve noticed, Detective,” he began, setting his implement aside and finally meeting her eye, “I haven’t spent a lot of my time around men. That and I once dressed as a Hooters Girl for Halloween, and I strove for absolute realism.”

“I see,” she said with a smile. “That’s very noble of you, Castle. And I’m sure the girls appreciated your…attention to detail.”

“The only girl I care about is you, Detective. You know that.” He wanted so much for her to have found the experience as titillating as he had. “So, please, tell me, did _you_ appreciate it?”

She gripped both sides of the bathtub and moved slowly into him, lowering her body down onto his lap. Her warm skin brushed gently against his as her breath danced across his lips. “Appreciation is the very least of what I feel, Castle.” She leaned in and found his ear with a whisper. “Maybe when we’re done, I can shave you.”


End file.
